


A myth and a kiss

by ravenpuff1956



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, cute newt, pure fluff, shy Tina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenpuff1956/pseuds/ravenpuff1956
Summary: Theseus has found a story in the Scamander manor that sounds strangely familiar to recent events.Tina decides to learn more.





	A myth and a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,  
> There's been so many angsty stories around lately (not that I don't like angst mind you!), but I decided I needed to write some fluff. So here's a cute fic, with a happy start and a happy end, with some really adorable connections I found between Newt and Tina, including a funny one between Theseus and Tina.  
> Hope everyone likes it!
> 
> P.S.  
> This sucks, but this may be my last update, for a while, on any of my fics. I'm getting really bogged down by work at the moment, and my uni placement starts soon that's going to take up a lot of my time. So don't get worried if you don't see me for a while. I'm not stopping, I just need some time to get my shit together!

“You know,” Theseus says tiredly, “that is really ironic”

Newt blinks open his eyes to stare at his elder brother where he’s splayed out on the library’s carpet. They’d all gone for a bit of a vacation to the Scamander’s manor; to get away from…well everything. So far it had been a fantastic weekend. Jacob and Theseus had managed to crack a few smiles. Tonight Yusuf had finally been able to coax Nagini out of her room. And Newt had managed to hold Tina’s hand three times, and she had kissed (Kissed!) him on the cheek once. 

The woman in question is currently curled up on the couch next to him, her raven haired head settled on Newt’s shoulder. He can hear her sleepy snuffles as she draws breath, and he smiles stupidly down at her. She’s adorable; the most beautiful salamander that ever was. 

“What’s ironic?” Newt asks haphazardly, more interested in threading his fingers gently through Tina’s hair. 

“You know how Tina tied me up,” Theseus says, managing to only sound a little peevish. Newt grins evilly.

“I’ll never forget,” he sighs happily, and the male auror shows him his middle finger.

“Yeah, yeah,” Theseus mumbles, as Newt chuckles, “but did you know there’s actually a Greek myth that sounds awfully familiar,” 

“What?” Newt asks, stifling a yawn behind his hand. His brothers always been in to Mythology, much like their mother. It’s one of their many combined traits (green eyes, sarcasm, and love of hippogriffs) that Newt doesn’t share with her. He’d rather read real history, than made up stories. Theseus however, thrived in ancient lands- where daring hero’s got the girl and slayed the dragon, by great feats of courage and magic. 

“There’s a story about a warrior called Theseus who gets tied up in the underworld by Hades, god of the dead,” his brother chucks the heavy book he’s been reading at Newt’s face. He just manages to catch it, but the heavy corner grazes Tina’s scalp. Newt holds his breath, as Tina groans. Then sighs. Then snuffles back down into his shoulder again. Thank Merlin; he wraps an arm around her protectively. 

“Be careful,” Newt whispers, shooting him a glare. Theseus rolls his eyes. 

“Just read it,” he presses. Newt barely lets his eyes skim the page. Then he starts suddenly. And reads again, more slowly. 

“This Theseus character even gets bound to a chair,” he breaths incredulously, as real, living, Theseus nods knowingly, “that’s so…that’s unbelievable,” 

“That’s what I thought,” Theseus thinks smugly, summoning the book of Greek myths back into his awaiting hands, “it’s almost like our names,” he wiggles his fingers spookily, “have hidden meanings out of our control,” 

Newt’s rubs small circles into Tina’s shoulder. They went for a walk that morning, the frost crunching under their footsteps. She’d wanted to listen about his adventures over the years with his creatures, and he’d done so happily. He’d had no one to really talk to about it before. No one he'd wanted to tell/ Tina’s eyes had bored into his, her eyes alight with joy, dancing with the tiny flames he’d missed so much. There were so bright Newt had found it hard to look into him. His sight kept falling to the enticing curve of her collar bones, the curls of hair the brushed her cheeks, the sweet pink hue that tinged her lips. 

“Out of our control,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss to her hair.

He doesn’t notice Tina’s sharp intake of breath, her bounding pulse or her racing mind.   
\--------------  
(Two weeks later- ten more hand-holds, four tentative hugs, one more cheek kiss (a total of two!)

“Newt?” Tina says brashly. 

Newt slowly retracts his head from the barrel he’s currently cleaning out. Tina has recently been helping him out in his basement every night after work. She usually greets him either kindly, or tiredly. He hasn’t heard any words slashed out of her mouth in a fiery temper for almost a month, since their miscommunication in Paris (at least not directed at him- he’s heard plenty directed at Dumbledore, at Grindlewald, at the sky pleading for her sister’s safe return.) But thanks to a quick nervous glance, Newt can clearly see her tense tone isn’t directed at him. Tina’s cheeks are flushed a deep red and she’s biting her lip. Her right leg is jingling nervously, and she’s threading a piece of paper through her fingers. Something’s bothering her.

“Yes, love?” Newt asks in a calm voice, as he would to any upset creature. He reveals in her wondrous smile at his endearment, that’s slowly starting to flow easily off his tongue. He smiles in return as she clearly relaxes, her shoulders softening, her frown melting away. 

“Remember when we went to your parent’s house a few weeks ago,” Tina starts again, much more amiably, moving closer to him. She’s wearing a rare skirt, that brushes shyly round her knees. It’s a dark red colour, that brings out her creamy skin, her dark hair. Newt would dearly like to draw her in by the fabric, draw her in to his lap and ravish her- like she deserves, like he so desperately wants. But no. At least, not yet. 

“Yes…” he says, more than a little distracted- as well as confused on where this conversation is going. 

“Do you remember what Theseus was saying?” She asks, running a tentative finger over the barrels’ rim, refusing to meet his eyes. Dread fills, him and Newt gulps, one hand flying to his hair. 

“I swear he was lying,” Newt stumbles, his words tripping over each other, a hot blush filling his cheeks, “I had locked the door, Tina… and it was my bedroom, he had no right-” 

“Not, not, that,” Tina stutters, equally affected. Newt watches as her eye-line twitches down to his crotch before blinking away determinedly and he clenches his fists in two tight balls, embarrassment filling his chest. He swears, the next time he sees his brother…Tina’s hand flies out to hold his own. Her hand is slightly clammy, but her grip is strong and Newt’s heart beat slowly calms. 

“In the library,” she says timidly, “that story- myth- he was telling you,” 

“But,” Newt’s eyebrows furrow, “you were asleep,” 

“I was,” Tina says wryly, her eyes finally sparkling, “until a book hit me in the head,” 

Newt’s eyes clench shut in regret and he gives her hand an apologetic squeeze. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, as she cocks her head in an amused manner, “I tried to catch it, but he gave me no warning you know,” 

Tina shakes her head in a clear ‘don’t worry gesture’. Her leg has begun to shake again. She unfolds her note with difficultly- with one hand and shaky fingers. 

“Well I was thinking about what he said, about names, about fate,” She says, glancing down at the ragged piece of paper, that she’s scribbled on in her neat hand writing. Newt, intrigued, leans over to take a peek. But at the same Tina seems to lose her nerve, quickly scrunching the paper in her fist, and hiding it behind her back. 

“No, it’s stupid,” she mumbles, staring down abashed, into the dust. Newt strokes the back of her hand gently. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says, his voice cracking with emotion. It’s a rare sight to see- his Tina unhinged, “but I promise, I won’t think it’s stupid,” 

She’s gripping his hand so tightly it almost hurts, but Newt hangs on determinedly as she draws out her secret, carefully unfolding it again, 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about it,” Tina bobs her head shyly, “so I thought, perhaps, we, our names could have some connection,” 

She holds out the wrecked piece of paper, which Newt takes delicately.

The note read thus- 

Newton- Newt- Like the creature.

Porpentina- Porpentine- Porcupine- Like the creature.

Artemis- Goddess of wild animals, and the wilderness- Also the moon. 

Esther- Identified with the Babylonian goddess of love- Also means star. 

Scamander- Rhymes with salamander- Newts are a type of salamander- But not all salamanders are Newts. 

At the bottom two rough drawings- that if he squints, he can vaguely recognise. A snake-like creature with four legs, and a dog-like creature covered in spines. 

“I’m not very good at drawing,” Tina mumbles nervously, going to snap the note out of his hands. But Newt hangs on tight, refusing to let go. Everything matches up. Their first names, their seconds...like they were made for each-other. In another life perhaps, written by someone else’s hand. And finally, thanks to fate, a niffler, her keen senses and his knack for trouble- they met, they ran into each-other, fell for each-other. 

“You didn’t research your last name,” Newt says, his voice not his own.

“Yes, well,” Tina’s free fingers caress her crude pictures. They’re trembling so badly she almost pokes a hole through the paper, “I just liked that last one so much,” she smiles absentmindedly, two dimples pulling at her cheeks. 

“Newt’s are salamander’s,” She presses a finger lightly to his chest. Electricity fizzles out from where she touches him, and Newt has to fight to stay still, less he explodes. 

“But not all salamanders are Newt’s,” Tina rocks their entwined hands self-deprecatingly at herself. Newt’s heart jolts. Porpentina Scamander. Tina Scamander. Merlin’s beard if that doesn’t sound perfect. 

“Tina,” he whispers, almost overflowing with delight. 

She leans across the barrel and kisses him. Slightly missing his mouth and only for a quarter of a second. Barely enough time for him to register it happening. Certainly not enough time for him to kiss her back. Tina stumbles away, her eyes glazed over, her cheeks the same colour as her dress. Newt stares at her for a second. Then he kicks the offending barrel out of the way, and wraps his arms around her waist. 

“My salamander,” he murmurs, and she trembles, her big brown eyes blinking at him almost deliriously. 

Newt kisses her firmly; with everything he has. With everything that has been built up between them. Since Paris, since the docks, since she pushed him up against a wall and demanded his identity. Tina returns his fever, letting her fingers lose in his hair, pressing their chests together so they almost become one. 

The piece of paper flutters down to the floor between them, only to be picked up by a silver haired creature. Dougal’s eyes flash blue, and the beast nods his head as if all is right with the world (unseen by his master and mistress, who are both lost in their embrace). Finally, the first prediction he saw when he looked into them a year ago, has come true. Dougal smiles to himself- if only they knew. There’s still so many moments to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think.  
> That story about Theseus really exists! Hades ties him and a friend to a chair, because the friend wanted to marry Persephone! I found that hilarious, when I read that. I'm kinda holding out for Minotaur showing up in the next one!


End file.
